Two-Faced Mermaid
by kasia pietraszewska
Summary: Four friends. One secret that bonds them together. One trip and the secret may be revealed. Their secret can be revealed when they touch the water. But what happens when they touch the snow ? What happens when these four friends realise what snow turns them into ?
1. Chapter 1

Airport of Hawaii

''Can you believe it ?We're going to college !'' said Cleo enthusiastically .

''And not only that, we're going to far away , to Poland !'' said Bella even more enthusiastically .

''Yeah, but we need to be careful if it snows ...'' repeated once more Emma .

''Yes Emma , we know !'' they exclaimed .

''Then lets go !'' said Rikki impatiently .

* * *

Airport of Warsaw in Poland

''I thought this flight would never end '' whined Rikki.

''But we're here !'' screamed Bella and Cleo , not affected by the long flight.

Then they took a taxi and went to the campus .

* * *

''At last we're here ! I'm going to take a nap '' announced Rikki and yawned. So did Emma and they headed to their cozy bedroom . Their apartment has a living room with a kitchen and two bedrooms . One was Emma's and Rikki's and the other one Bella's and Cleo's .

''Hey, wait . We must go for a walk so that we won't get lost . But we need to do it now because we will have our classes soon ''

''Goodnight '' both said . ''When you're back you can tell us what you saw .

* * *

''What ?!'' yelled Rikki .

''We're back . It is SO beautiful outside !'' said happily Bella .

''And there is a lake as well , continued Cleo lowering her voice , where we can swim .''

''Well , that's nice '' emerged Emma from the kitchen .

''Whatever !'' whined Rikki and went back to sleep.

* * *

The other day at college .

They passed the entrance and went to their class . Emma suddenly halted .

''What now ?!'' said Rikki . Emma grabbed Cleo and said '' Follow me ! I know where we're going to sit !''

''Hello !'' smiled widely at the boy and sat next to him. Rikki, Cleo and Bella sat as well .

''Hi ...'' said the boy with shyness and blushed ... He wasn't used to talk to girls that were so pretty . His eyes turned from the long blonde hair of Emma to the intense face characteristics of Cloe . He was also impressed by the rough beauty of Rikki and the sweet angel face of Bella .

''So what's your name ?'' asked Rikki , obviously bored, as no one else could ask since Emma was speechless and Cloe and Bella were in their world .

''Jonathan '' he muttered.

''I LOVE your name !'' screamed enthusiastically Emma . '' I'm Emma by the way ...That's Cleo, Rikki and Bella . We're here to study tour guiding, obviously...''

They sat silently for a while and then he suddenly asked ''So you all have boyfriends ?''

When they heard the question all four burst out laughing and Jonathan slide down even more in his seat .

''I have a boyfriend, Lewis ...'' Cleo said nostalgic .

''My boyfriend's name is Will and though he's far away, we do text a little ...'' Bella smiled at the thought of Will .

Jonathan turned to Rikki and Emma ''And you are ...? ''

''Single , both single '' admitted Emma .

This is going to be an interesting year in college , thought Cleo ...


	2. Chapter 2

Friday 6th December

''So don't you love Jonathan ? '' said Emma widely smiling .

''Not at all !'' answered Rikki immediately .

''Why are you asking Emma ? Is it just me or you have a crush on him ?''

''Don't be silly Cleo ! I am just wondering what was your impression about the first person we met in Poland …''

''I think he was quite with his dark brown hair and his deep green eyes …'' admitted Bella .

''Don't you have a boyfriend ?'' smiled Cleo .

''I didn't say that I love him ! I just said that not only he is handsome but every Polish we met here .''

''That's even worse to say !'' continued Cleo .

Rikki took her phone from her pocket and immediately Bella asked her ''Who are you calling ?!''

''No one !'' she giggled .

''You're obviously lying ! Wait … oh my god , don't tell me that you're going to call … ?'' But before she finished the sentence she had already jumped at Rikki and thrown her at the couch . '' Give me the phone right now !'' demanded .

Emma and Cleo that had just finished laughing separated them and ended the call before he could answer it .

''Thank you'' said Bella firmly. Then she turned to Rikki and said ''What were you thinking ?'' and left the living room .

''What's wrong with her anyway ?!'' Rikki exclaimed obviously socked by her behaviour .

Emma and Cleo looked with meaning at each other .

Five hours later .

''Bella? Your phone is ringing . It's Will … Do you want me to answer ?'' asked Cleo a bit of anxiety in her voice .

''Thanks but I think I can handle this ''. She smiled weakly and answered the phone .

''Hey honey I was at the pool . Sorry I didn't answer .''

''It's okay really. It wasn't anything important, don't worry .''

''Are you okay? You sound a little bit weird .''

''No , everything is just fine …'' she lied not wanting to upset her boyfriend .

After a moment he said ''I think I know what happened . Every time you sound like this is because you were fighting with Rikki … So what for ?'' asked Will in an understanding note .

''It's nice to have someone who can understand you and read you like an open book'' admitted happily to him . She posed for a moment and continued ''we met a guy at the college and I just thought he was pretty, that's all '' she said guilty .

After a long pose he announced firmly ''I want to break up with you.''

When she heard that she throw herself at the bed looking depressed and asked him to be sure she didn't misunderstand '' Really ? I thought we were … ''

But before she could finish , he interrupted her by saying ''I'm just teasing you love !'' and burst out a loud laughter .

''Wou're dead man ! When you come here to visit me I will rip you into pieces ! I hate you SO much !'' screamed and hang up . After a minute she had a message on the phone , she opened it and read ''I love you too .''

At that moment her mood completely changed …

''Why are you in such a good mood ?'' asked with interest Cleo .

''I have just confirmed that he loves me …'' said Bella and blushed .

''Lucky you .''


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday 7th December

It was a warm morning than usually however it was still too cold for their taste .

First woke up Cleo. ''Goodmorning Bella ! It's Saturday and we HAVE to go for shopping !''

''Goodmorning to you too ! Wait... shopping clothes or Christmas decorations ?''

''I vote clothes '' emerged Emma to their bedroom .

Then followed Rikki. ''Goodmorning '' she muttered .

''Goodmorning '' replied all, even Bella who was determined not to let anyone destroy her good mood which she had due to Will's message .

''I vote clothes too . We don't have any warm clothes for this cold weather '' continued Rikki.

''So do I'' announced Bella .

''So clothes it is !'' said enthusiastically Cleo even though she would like to decorate their cozy little apartment .

* * *

After they took the bus to the shopping mall .

They wandered around the mall for several hours . Finally they found this super shop. It had everything they needed , from hats and scarfs to coats and boots .

''Hey Rikki look what I found !'' yelled Cleo .

''It's a coat ! I never wear coats ! ''

''Why ? I know you don't wear skirts or dresses , but even coats ?'' asked impressed and continued. ''Just try it !''

''Fine !'' Rikki muttered . She took off her sports jacket and put the long deep blue coat with the big black buttons up her T-shirt . She approached the mirror and admitted. ''I won't lie, it suits me . Yeah , I'll buy it !''

Emma bought the same coat but in a deep green, while Cleo bought a leather black jacket and Bella a white woolen jacket .

When all were pleased with their shopping, headed back to the campus . The bus let them 3km away from their apartment, so they continued on foot . On their way they came across with Jonathan .

''Are you following us ?'' asked Emma quite happy at the thought.

''No... I'm just going to work.''

''Now ? But it's fucking freezing .'' said socked Cleo .

''Yeah I know , but I have to earn money somehow …'' Jonathan frowned at the thought of all the work he had to do .

''So were do you work anyway ?'' asked Rikki sympathised to his frowning , as she herself has worked for a long time , as a barwoman at a beach café in Hawaii.

''I work in my father's business. He has an Aqua Park and I feed dolphins and clean the pools .

''Really ?'' asked Cleo with tears of joy in her eyes . ''I absolutely LOVE dolphins . In my last job I was working with dolphins too and I was doing even shows !''

''You're the luckiest girl in the world ! My father is so strict, he doesn't allow me to do anything else but feed them … !'' After a moment he blushed as he realised that he has just complimented a pretty girl .

''Oh, that's too shame !'' cried Emma that wanted to show her comprehension to Jonathan.

He went silently for a moment as he remembered his sadness to this and said ''Now I must get going, my father don't like me being late …''

''Sure, no problem, see you on Monday !'' Rikki sympathised again . ''It's really hard to work while you have to study … '' she announced.

''Do I distinguish a sympathy about him ? I thought you didn't like him .'' Bella asked suspiciously.

''No, I just sympathise with his problem at work …''

Emma that was in her world, where obviously she was with Jonathan , suggested ''We should visit this Aqua Park, it must be interesting !''


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday 8th December

''What are we going to do today ?'' asked thoughtful Bella . ''I mean it's Sunday , everything is closed ... ''

''Hmm I have NO idea ... '' muttered Cleo sad at the thought of doing nothing .

''I have and idea !'' said excitedly Rikki, which was an unusuall thing for her to do.

''How that happened ?'' Emma ridiculed her . ''It's the first time I hear you saying that !''

''Well it sometimes happens to people like me !'' conceded angrily .

Cleo rushed to prevent a fight that might ensue . ''So what's your idea ?'' asked as enthusiastically as she could.

''Well ... you know ...''

''No we don't ... Tell us, what's your idea ?'' encouraged Bella .

''Ehm... Well... What about Ice Skating ?'' asked weakly and stared at her Adidas shoes , obviously shy.

Bella , Cleo and Emma gazed at each other and yelled with joy ''YEAH ! WE'RE GOING ICE SKATING ! ''

''You should suggest it before . Well done Rikki , that's a WONDERFUL idea ! I would never thought of that !'' Emma complimented Rikki truly .

They grabbed Rikki and made a group hug .

* * *

''Are everyone ready ?'' asked Cleo anticipated .

''I don't like these high stockings ! '' complained once again Rikki.

''Neither do I but if you wear them your legs won't be skinned by the skaters ...'' announced Cleo that hadn't lied about her dislike of the pink stockings . She looked at her blue knee-length stockings and smiled widely . Cleo loved every color but pink , her favorite was mostly blue and bright green .

''Pff ... whatever !'' muttered Rikki that didn't care at all if her legs were skinned .

''I'm ready to !'' said exultingly Bella . She was wearing a really light like white pink sport suit in order to glide easily over the ice .

All three headed to the door . ''Wait for me !'' screamed Emma from her bedroom . ''Ok, lets go ! What are you waiting for ? If we delay a little more the Ski Center will close ! '' giggled Emma making fun of them .

* * *

''Wow ! That's a HUGE Ski Center ... '' exclaimed Bella .

''Yeah ... it's going to be great .'' Cleo thought of her gliding over the ice and suddenly she fell at the frozen and wet ice ... ''OH NO ! WE CAN'T GO !'' yelled Cleo hysterically .

All three were shocked at the scream of Cleo ...

''Why ? What's wrong ?'' asked Emma calmly at the thought that something serious happened .

''We are SO stupid ! How on earth we didn't thought of that ? !'' continued Cleo.

''Are you going to tell us what's happening or not ?'' asked angrily Rikki.

''The ice , the problem is the ice ... OH NO ! The ice is melting and e.. the ice becomes .. e water ! Don't you see it ?!'' she said even more hysterically .

''OH FUCK !'' yelled Bella angrily to herself like she wanted to punish her for not having thought of that .

''Oh NO !'' sai Emma depressed.

''Well that's an upside down ...'' announced Rikki as calm as she could .

All four fell into a deep silence and depression as they were SO looking forward to it . It would be the fist time ever that they would ice skate . After a few minutes Cleo that had stopped being in hysteria and calmed down announced ''You know what ... we're not going to miss this chance ! We're going to ice skate but we MUST be VERY carefull !'' she lowered her voice and continued calmly '' We don't want to reveal our secret ...''

''I totally agree ... After all we deserve a little fun ! However it is necessary to be carefull ... I want you all to promise me that . Can you do that ?'' asked Emma, that whenever she had the chance, reminded them that they ought to be attentive if they want to keep their secret safe .

''We promise ...'' said altogether . Bella was terrified at the idea of turning into a mermaid in the middle of all these people . She took a deep breath and followed the others that where hiding to the Center .

* * *

''Wow ! Look how these people skate !'' said Cleo the moment she entered the Ice Center .  
''It looks really easy !'' admitted Rikki . Bella shook her head in agreement .  
When all four had their skaters on , heading to the ice .  
''Ok let's do it .'' said Emma in an encouraging voice . Rikki was the first to step on the ice . The minute she did she slipped ... Fortunately Cleo had her doubts at how easy it must be to do , so she grabbed Rikki just before she fell on the ice .  
Rikki was shocked ... ''Well I was wrong ... It isn't as easy as it seems !''  
''No kidding .. '' Emma said ironically . Rikki made a face and carefully start skating right beside the handrail . The others followed .  
After one hour all four's skating techniques were highly improved . As Bella was skating full of self-confidence , a man suddenly knocked over her . Cleo that was watching Bella skating , had seen the crash and immediately yelled at Rikki to come and help her save Bella . Emma was already pulling Bella away from the ice . Rikki and Cleo skated as quick as they could , they helped Emma and headed to the dry floor. When they reached it they run to the bathroom . The minute they got inside, Bella was transformed into mermaid ...  
''Uff... that was close .'' announced Rikki and checked if all the cabins where empty . Cleo headed to the door .  
''Where are you going ?!'' asked Bella completely shocked .  
''Outside the door to stop anyone to go into the bathroom . But you have to hurry Rikki , I don't know how much I can keep them outside !''  
Rikki nodded and approached Bella . She put her hand over Bella's tail and slowly started clenching her fist . Steam was coming out from Bella's tail and when Rikki clenched her fist the steam grew even more . At that moment Cleo sounded from outside ''You are going to wash your hands ? OH THAT'S GREAT !''  
''Oh come on Rikki .. Come on !'' Emma yelled in anticipation and obviously nervously . She tought that if Bella's secret was revealed then all were revealed ... She would never see Jonathan again ...  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Rikki ''DONE !'' . The door opened violently and a girl stormed into the bathroom ''Are you crazy or something ?'' she asked furiously Cleo . ''Wow ! Where all these steam came from ?! ''  
After a few seconds the steam was gone and the girl show Bella hugging tightly Rikki . ''Crazy people '' the girl muttered to herself.  
When they got out of the bathroom Cleo hurried and hugged Bella '' Are you ok ?''  
From Bella's eye a tear dropped ... ''It wasn't my fault ! Was it ? It wasn't ! ... I'm sorry ...''  
''There's no need to apologize ... It could happen to anyone ... He could knock over me ! Just don't worry .'' assured her Cleo .  
''Let's just go home ...''  
''At least the boy you knocked you over was cute '' giggled Emma . '' I hope we see him again ...''  
''I don't think that's going to happen ... He was really shocked and terrified at our reaction .'' announced Rikki.  
''Let's hope for the best !'' said enthusiastically Emma .

_**So what do you think ? Send me a PM with your thoughts, hopes, questions, opinions and whatever else you want .**_


	5. Chapter 5

Two days after the ''incident''  
''I hope we won't have any more upside downs...'' announced Rikki glancing at Bella. Bella immediately stared at the floor.  
''We won't !'' assured them Emma .  
''Emma is right, it happened and it obviously wasn't Bella's fault .'' said Cleo.  
''It certainly wasn't.'' said Bella like she wanted to assure herself, still staring at the floor.  
All four stayed quiet wondering about the consequences if Bella was transformed a few seconds earlier...''They would put as in an aquarium I guess or we would all be dead'' thought Rikki calmly. Cleo, however, was nervous at the thought of not seeing again Lewis ... So was Bella, being away from Will was too hard for her to handle. Especially now that she has almost exposed all her friends, including herself . Although everyone believed that she would be depressed about not seeing again Jonathan, they were wrong. In Emma's head, bad memories of her past were passing. The thing that frightened her more was that she would be forced to return to her home.  
''Can I get your order?'' asked the waitress. The girls came back to reality and realised that they weren't dead or inside a cage. They were at a café down the corner of the road they live.  
''Eh... yes... em.. I would like a hot cup of cocoa.'' said Cleo friendly to the waitress.  
''The same, please...'' smiled Bella.  
''I would like a shot !'' announced Rikki.  
''But it's noon...'' said the waitress surprised.  
''Never mind, bring me a hot cappuccino.''  
''Eh... Sure, and you ?'' she turned to Emma.  
''Nothing, thank you ...'' The waitress left and Cleo immediately asked ''Are you ok Emma ? Usually you throw yourself on a hot cup of cocoa . It has something to do with th... you know... the incident ?''  
''No, no, I'm fine, really '' lied Emma. The last thing she wanted was to reveal her past... She smiled weakly, but after a minute she giggled. ''Really Cleo ? Nice job.''  
Emma, Cleo and Rikki smiled widely at Bella.  
''What do you want? Why are you...'' but before Bella ended, a young man with short blond hair and a beige jacket put his hands on her eyes. She was taken by surprise and amazement. ''Who is it ?''  
''Who do you think it is ?'' he asked and cocked at Cleo. Bella jumped of her chair, turned and kissed the young man.  
''I love you too !'' she announced. After several minutes of hugging Bella asked ''Wait a minute... Why are you here? I mean how can you be here ? How did you even know that we were at the café ?'' she continued. Will glanced at Cleo. Immediately Bella turned to Cleo noticing him glance. ''Seriously Cleo ?! Thank you.'' she hugged Cleo tightly.  
''Yeah, Cleo called me the day before yesterday and told me about your little 'incident'... '' said Will calmly. Only at the thought of that, Bella became depressed and nervous again. At the sight of her reaction he approached her ''Hey ... Don't worry. Like the girls said it could happen to any of you... Now give me a smile!''  
Bella pushed him away and punched him on his belly . Cleo and Emma were shocked, however Rikki was amazed...  
''What was that for ?'' asked Will obviously confused.  
''Damn, you must deserve it, if Bella punches you. I've never seen her punch anyone... !'' announced Rikki with enthusiasm, who was keen in fighting and staff.  
''I just remembered our conversation on the phone the other day !''  
''Well... you know ...'' he blushed and smiled looking at the floor. I didn't mean to upset you... I just... Pff... I'm sorry if this affected you in a bad way .''  
''She'll forgive you ...'' stepped into Emma as friendly as she could. She smiled at them and continue ''Now that you are here Will, I hope you could help us ...''

_**Hello ! So... do you like Will ? Please send me a Pm .**_


	6. Chapter 6

Two days after Will's visit .  
''Goodmorning .'' said Rikki quite friendly that had just emerged to the kitchen .  
''Hey... what's up ?'' asked Will still on the couch and obviously in pain since he was sleeping for two days now there.  
''I should ask you the same thing .''  
"Well ...you know... My visit isn't as I expected ..."  
''I assume your expectation was that you and Bella would have sex whenever you want and we would just disappear ?'' she ridiculed him.  
Will smiled widely at the thought of that . He really missed Bella and wouldn't say no in having sex with her. "Yeah... something like that ..."  
"Well that not gonna happen ... Cleo doesn't let you sleep in the same room with Bella because she misses her own boyfriend ... Sorry ." admitted Rikki .  
''Mmm I suppose that's the reason ..." said Will sadly. "I should talk with her ...maybe she'll change her mind ." he thought.  
At that moment Bella came in to the kitchen . "Hello hello !" she said and approached Will. "If you only knew how much I missed you ! " she announced to him .  
"Oh believe me you have NO idea how much I missed YOU !" he leaned and kissed her .  
"Yuck !" Rikki said disgusted . Bella and Will didn't even notice that and continued ...  
Rikki had just walked out of the kitchen when she bumped at Cleo . "Don't get in, they're kissing again. I'm sick of that ! Two days now they do nothing except that !"  
"Hey ! Don't be so harsh... They haven't seen each other for " Cleo started counting the days that have passed ... "for a week ! " Cleo announced, entered the kitchen and opened the fridge as quietly as she could .  
"Hey Cleo! We need to talk to you about something ..." exclaimed Will that had realised her presence.  
"Yeah ! I totally agree !" exclaimed Bella.  
Cleo turned to them and smiled . "Ok let's hear ..."  
Will started "Well...e...em... Cleo listen . Bella and I have needs you know ..."  
"...and we ask you if you could sleep on the couch for one night ..." continued Bella .  
Cleo looked from one to another and giggled . "But just for this night !" she said and turned to Will . "She's mine ! Maybe I don't have sex with her but she's mine and only mine ! I own her ! Do you understand ?'' she giggled.  
Will laughed and answered "Yeah I understand ! I won't steal her from you , don't worry !"  
"Then the room is yours for tonight ! Have fun !" exclaimed Cleo still giggling .  
"Yeah !" screamed Bella and jumped at Will.

* * *

At 7 o'clock in the afternoon .  
"Hey guys ..." said Emma to Bella and Will but they were too preoccupied to hear her. "Guys ! Could you stop kissing for a moment !" yelled Emma .  
"What ?!" asked Bella annoyed .  
"We're leaving ... Bye ! See you later !" announced Cleo and quickly grabbed Rikki's and Emma's arm .  
When the door closed , Bella jumped around for several minutes . Then she run and kissed Will. "You know what that means ?!"  
"Hell I do !" he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist . They start madly kissing and headed to her bedroom .  
"Ouch !..." Will hit the wall .  
"Sorry ..." she said obviously excited and continued .

* * *

At a restaurant - bar down the street.  
"See ! I told you there was a restaurant - bar here." said Cleo enthusiastically.  
"Wow ! It's really nice ..." admitted Emma .  
All three sat outside the bar looking at it.  
"Hey ! Why it is called 'Raj' ? What does it even mean ?" wondered Cleo.  
"I have no idea ..." announced Rikki.  
"We should ask !" suggested Emma.  
"Ok let's go !" pulled them Rikki in anticipation. But when they went next to the waiter , Cleo and Emma freed themselves.  
"Hey ! Could we ask you a question ?" asked Cleo as friendly as she could .  
"Yeah... sure ." he smiled at them .  
"What means 'Raj' ?" continued Cleo.  
"It means paradise ! ... So were are you from ?" he asked interested.  
"Hawaii ..." answered Rikki .  
"Wow ! Are you fucking kidding me ? Here is So freezing ...How can you stand the cold ?"  
"Believe me it's not easy ! In our apartment on campus we are constantly covered with a blanket !"  
"Wait... you are in college ? Nice !" he said happily .  
"Yeah... And you are still in college or...?" asked Rikki interested.  
"No , I'm 24..."  
"Really ? And you work here as a waiter ? But now that you finished college you should have a better job ." continued Rikki.  
"I do ! I own this place ..." Bella and Cleo were shocked, however Rikki was amazed .  
"Oh...! Really ? Isn't it great ?! I owned a beach café in Hawaii you know ."  
"Wow ! Cool !" announced the waiter. He and Rikki were silent for a few minutes and suddenly she asked "Wait a minute... You own this place and you are the waiter too ? Why don't you hire someone ?"  
"Honestly ? No one wants to be a waiter here ."  
"Not even one ?" wondered Rikki.  
"Maybe a few, but they didn't have the qualifications." he admitted sadly.  
However Rikki wasn't sad. For a second an idea passed her mind. "What if I was qualified for the job ? What if I applied for the job? Probably he would hire me ..." she thought hopefully. But her hope quickly disappeared. "I don't even know Polish..."  
"Would you like to have the job?" he asked her like he was reading her thoughts. "I mean you obviously could mange since you owned a beach café." he stared at her hopefully.  
"But there's one HUGE problem ! I don't know your language..."  
"Hey , don't worry... I can teach you ! Polish people won't criticize you or laugh at you for not knowing tha language. They realise how difficult is for someone to learn it ."  
After a few seconds of consideration Rikki exclaimed. "Then YES ! I would love to work for you ... em..." she looked at the waiter questionably .  
"Oh... yes ... I forgot... I'm Adam !" he smiled widely full of confidence. He stretched out his hand and shook hands with Rikki.  
"Nice to meet you Adam, I'm Rikki. And these are Cleo and Emma.  
"Hey !" both said and shook their hands with Adam.  
All four headed to the bar.  
"So... what would you like to drink ?"  
"A Martini please !" announced Cleo excited .  
"I would like a Vodka ." said Emma .  
"And you Rikki? What should I get you ?"  
"Em... A Mojito would be great ! Thanks ." she smiled at him and quickly turned her look at her Adidas embarrassed.  
The minute Adam turned his back, Cleo turned to Rikki and smiled . "Got you ! You're SO into him !"  
"Oh.. Shut up !" Rikki turned her head so Emma and Cleo couldn't see her and smiled like she never had before. 


	7. Chapter 7

The next day  
All five were gathered in the kitchen eating their breakfast .  
"So how is your boyfriend Rikki ?" ridiculed her Cleo.  
"He's not my boyfriend ! Ok?"  
"Hey ...wait a minute ! Rikki has a boyfriend ? Wow ! I didn't see that coming ." admitted Bella .  
"Grr... I already told you his not my boyfriend ! I am done listening!" she yelled and left the kitchen .  
"You should see how she was looking at him yesterday !" continued Cleo.  
"God damn it ! I wasn't looking at him !"  
"I thought you were done listening ..." Cleo fooled her .  
"Oh Rikki ... could you stop pretending you don't like him !" said Emma.  
"It's not bad to fancy someone ." said Bella.  
"Yes Bella is right . You should just admit it . I mean we are your friends . You can tell us the truth ." Will advised her .  
For a second Rikki seemed ready to talk about how she feels but quickly regretted it . She didn't like to share her feelings ... But not only that , she didn't know her feelings for him . She didn't even know if she had any for him .  
"We are going to be late ... Are everyone ready to go ?" asked nervously Cleo.  
"When did you become such a nerd ?" wondered Bella.  
"I'm not a nerd ! I just don't like to be late , and especially to classes ."  
"Then let's go ! " encouraged them Emma.  
"Ok come on... Bye Will !" exclaimed Bella and run to kiss him. "Please don't destroy the apartment and don't get lost in the streets ! " she said to him and handed her keys.

* * *

"Oh men ! That teacher couldn't stop talking !" complained Rikki.  
"Well you know that's what teachers do ." Cleo fooled her.  
"That's why I don't like them !"  
"So how would you like teachers to be ?! If you could just for a moment stop complaining it would be great !"  
"What's the matter with you ? Do you want to fight you little ..."  
But before Rikki ended her sentence , Bella had put her hand on her mouth. "Stop it ! " she said angrily to her. "We are going to sit at the table calmly and eat lunch without fighting . Ok? Can you do that ?"  
"Yes . I don't like when every student look at us ." admitted Cleo.  
"Then let's go !" exclaimed Emma impatient . She had just spotted the table that Jonathan was sitting and couldn't wait to say hello to him. Emma was always happy to see him , however she didn't know if she seriously liked him or she was messing with him . That's why she decided to change her approach technic. She was going to play hard to get so that she could see if he was into her.  
"Can we sit with you ?" asked Bella friendly.  
"Sure !" Johnathan said pleased to their presence .  
Bella and Cleo sat opposite to him and he was shocked when Emma sat next to him .  
"Maybe I should talk to her ? Yes I should ! Or shouldn't I ...? No, I won't talk to her . If she wants to talk she will talk ! But why she don't talk to me ? I am so stupid that I thought she was into me ! Stupid me ! She was excited every time we talked but obviously I misunderstood ..." These thoughts were passing Jonathan's mind in rapid speed. He concluded to say nothing and just eat his lunch .  
The lunch break passed without anyone saying a word . Rikki just didn't care , Cleo remembered Lewis and Bella choose to remain silent for no reason. Emma was trying her new technic and Jonathan was trying not to scream I love you in the middle of their lunch. This lunch was so uncomfortable that when it was time for the next lesson , everyone jumped off their seats and run to their classes.

* * *

The door of the apartment closed and all four throw themselves on the couch.  
Only after a minute Bella asked "Were the hell is Will ?"  
"Will ! Are you here ? " Rikki screamed . "He's not here ."  
"No shit Sherlock !" fooled her Bella.  
"I just hope he isn't lost." said Cleo hopefully.  
Will wasn't lost at all . Or he think he wasn't . He was sitting next to a window on a pleasant and warm café .  
"Nice place you have here ." he admitted to the owner .  
"Yeah... it's nice , isn't it ?" agreed the man.  
"Can I ask you a question ? Why do you have a bar over there ?" he wondered.  
"You see... It's a café in the morning , a restaurant in the noon and a bar in the afternoon."  
"Cool !"  
The man liked Will even if he had just met him. So he decided to share his problem with him . "Men... I need your help . There is a girl that I met yesterday and I liked her . But she's weird ... not weird ... em... different. I can't understand her , she was smiling at me and then she was frozen. If you know what I mean , like she didn't want to show something..."  
"Don't worry ... No one can understand women . I think you should just ask her what she feels , directly , because obviously she won't share her feeling on her own will."  
"I guess you're right . But there's this tiny problem . I don't know how to contact her . I don't know if I will ever see her again."  
"Tell me her name . Maybe some friends of mine know her , they are students at a college ."  
"Thanks Will , maybe they could help since she's a student herself . Her name is ..."  
The name was not heard due to the sound of Will's mobile phone . He took out the phone and answered.  
"Hello baby . Where are you ?" asked Bella.  
"I'm in a café ."  
"What is called ?"  
"It has this weird name , Rei or something ..."  
"How do you spell it ?"  
"R - A - J "  
"Oh ! You mean Raj . Isn't it great ? Wait there ... We're coming to you ."  
"Ok see you honey ." He hang up the phone and turned to the man . "Good news , they're coming here . They will help you ."

* * *

"We're here !" screamed excited Bella and immediately run towards Will and kissed him .  
"Hey girls ! Where is Emma ?"  
"She went to pick up Johnathan , she will be here in a minute ." announced Cleo.  
"Who the hell is Johnathan ?" he asked .  
"This guy that Bella likes ..." Cleo giggled .  
"Oh ... Let's see if he's as handsome as Bella said ." he said and hugged Bella. "Hey . Don't worry I know Cleo is joking ." he whispered to her.  
"Can we leave now ? You said we will sit for a minute !" Rikki grumbled .  
"Well ... let's see ...NO . I lied ... You can't hide from him ! He's a nice guy and you like him . That's not a reason for hiding ." advised her Cleo.  
At that moment Adam appeared . "Here we go !" Rikki thought." Adam didn't notice her at all. He was completely in his world . His eyes, that had a colour like beer, were looking in blank . "I hope Will's friends could help me find her ." he thought hopefully.  
"Do you see the waiter over there ?" Bella whispered to Will. "I think Rikki has fallen for him . And not only that, she will work for him now!"  
"Wow . Really?" asked surprised .  
"Yeah ! Isn't it great ?! They met yesterday ."  
After a few moments . "Yesterday ? Wait a minute ..."  
"What ?" asked Bella curious .  
Will just sat there silent thinking : "Adam met the girl yesterday ... Rikki Met Adam yesterday ... , Oh my god !"  
He jumped off his seat to tell to Adam that he had just found the girl.  
However, Adam was next to their table and he noticed Will's sudden jump. He looked at the girls sitting at the table and saw Rikki.  
His disk , full of glasses , dropped off his hand . Every single one turned and looked where the noise came from . Glasses where all over the place ...  
Will halted and looked at him shocked . Adam opened his mouth and confused said. "Eh... Will , Rikki ." he looked from one to another .  
Before Adam could say another world , Will had dragged him to the kitchen .  
"What the fuck men ?!" yelled Adam in shock . " You know Rikki ? Why didn't you say something ?!"  
"I didn't knew that you was talking about her ! You didn't tell me her name. " yelled Will trying to remain calm .  
"Of course I told you her name !" .  
"Don't you remember that my phone rang at that moment ?"  
After a few moments of confusion and consideration he answered. "Oh yeah... I forgot about that. Sorry man ."  
"Don't worry about it . I just found out that you were talking about Rikki . That's why I jumped off my seat."  
"Oh... Then thanks ... " he smiled at him . "But you won't tell Rikki that I like her , right ?"  
"Yes, I won't tell her . But are you ok ?"  
"Concerning the drop of the disk or the fact that I just found out that you know Rikki ?"  
"Both ..." he answered and looked carefully at his arms and legs for wounds of broken glass.  
"Well... I have to tidy the mess but now I realise that it's great that she is your friend . I mean it will be easier for me to approach her ." he admitted quite happy.  
"You see everything turn out to be great !"  
"Yeah indeed. Now let's go, I have to tidy the mess I made."  
Adam went to tidy and Will went back to their table.  
"What just happened ? Is Adam alright ?" asked Rikki concerned.  
"Yes, he is fine . The disk was wet and it slipped off his hand ."  
"Oh... And why you dragged him away? You don't even know him . You can't drag a stranger like this ." continued Rikki .  
"Actually I do know him . We sort of became friends while I was here . "  
"When ?! You just met him !"  
"I don't think that making someone your friend in such a little period of time is a problem . I mean , you met him yesterday and you already liked him and you will work for him as well."  
"How do you know that ?! Who told you this stuff?"  
"Bella told me . Why ? Who do you think told me that ?"  
"No one , I'm just asking ." she said defensively and turned to say hello to Emma and Jonathan .  
"Hey !" all greeted them .  
"Hey man ! I'm Will .You must be Jonathan." he introduced himself and shook hands with him. "I've heard a lot for you ." he admitted .  
"Nice to meet you too." Jonathan said and blushed . "What happened ?" he asked when he saw Adam tidying the broken glass.  
"Nothing really . " answered Cleo.  
All six sat together and enjoyed their afternoon laughing and talking .

_**Hey ! What do you think will happen with Adam and Rikki ?  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry for the delay, but I wasn't in a mood .**_

16th December  
It was 7 o'clock in the morning, everyone were sleeping . The wind was blowing and the girls were shivering in their sleep.  
Suddenly Cleo woke up due to a loud noise that came from the kitchen .  
"It's SO cold !" she thought. She passed Will that was sleeping on the sofa , she slowly opened the kitchen door and entered . She saw broken glass everywhere and halted . "What the ... ?!"

"Good morning ." someone whispered to her ear.  
Cleo jumped with fear and said as low as she could . "Damn you Emma ! You scared the shit out of me !"  
Emma started laughing and clapping her hands like a seal.  
"Hush ! You are going to wake them up!" Cleo scolded her .

"You should see your face !" she said and continue laughing .

"Why are you awake ? Why are you dressed like this ? And why there is broken glass all over the kitchen ? What happened ?" asked Cleo curious .

"Eh... I forgot to wear my pyjamas before I went to sleep. And I woke up because I was thirsty and I broke a glass , that's all ."

"Oh... and what's this ?" she pointed at a jacket forgotten on the floor. "That's Jonathan's jacket . But he hasn't been at our apartment not even once."

"Eh... Ok ! You got me ! I went at midnight to Jonathan's apartment and you know ..." she smiled with joy . "And I woke up early to come back here so that when you wake up I wouldn't be missing."

"And how is Jonathan's jacket here ?" asked interested Cleo.

"He drove me off because he said that it's not safe to walk alone at this hour. And I invited him inside for a moment and we start making out on the table of the kitchen and I pushed a glass by mistake . Before you came out your bedroom , Jonathan had already left."

"You are so crazy !" Cleo smiled at her and hugged her . Then they headed to her bedroom.

"Hey Cleo? Please don't tell the others about that . Ok?"

"Sure. But why ?"

"Because they will tell that I'm obsessed with him ."

Cleo shook her head in comprehension. "But you ARE obsessed ." she thought .

* * *

4 hours later  
Bella was the first that woke up in that cold morning. She put on a sweater and approached the window . When she looked outside she was amazed with the view . The lake had a silver colour . The lake has become ice through the night . The trees that surrounded the lake were frozen . Ice was hanging from their branches , It looked like paradise on earth . Bella had just realised why the café was named Raj because it was right beside the lake . She was frozen beside the window looking at the view with an open mouth. It was the first time she saw snow . She was looking outside for several minutes. Then she run to wake up the rest.

"Cleo ! Come on ! Wake up ! You have to see something ."

"Is it so important ? Because I don't want to see anything shocking again."

"What are you talking about ?"

"This morning I woke up because I heard something and ..." she stopped suddenly remembering that she promised to keep the secret of Emma . "Nothing, nothing, nevermind. "

Bella looked at her confused and sai "So are you coming or what ?"

"Pff Yes I'm coming ..." Cleo said and slowly started getting up.

Bella turned to Emma that was asleep. She pushed her softly and said "Hey Emma wake up , I want to show you something . Come on, wake up."

"Do I have to ? I am so tired ." admitted Emma with her eyes close.

"I promise you it worths." she grabbed her and helped her stand on her feet .

Bella headed to the window when Cleo asked "Where is Rikki ?"

"I don't know . She is not here . I already looked for her. I even called her on her cell phone and she isn't answering..."

"That's strange..."

"Ok now look out of the window ."

Cleo turned and glanced at the window thinking that it would be something stupid , she turned away to leave but quickly looked again outside not believing what she had just seen. She was shocked and at the same time amazed . She couldn't believe it was real snow. For a second she thought it was a farce but realised that Bella couldn't just produce snow on her own . However, her thoughts were interrupted by Emma's sudden yell.

"Oh My God ! Cleo do you see this ?! It is SO white !" she exclaimed .

"What did you expect it to look like? PINK ?!"

Emma laughed ironically and said "Very funny Bella ! Really..."

"Sorry Emma , I couldn't stop myself from saying that ."

When Cleo stopped wondering asked "Do you think Rikki is ok? I mean she is not here so obviously she is outside . But outside is snowing ... "

"And we don't know what happens when we touch the snow..." continued Bella.

"Exactly ! So what are we going to do ? We can't go out and look for her . It's snowing !" said nervously Emma.

"Eh... I think that the best we can do is to wait here till it stops snowing ." advised them Cleo.

"Do you think that Rikki is ok?" asked concerned Bella and closed the window frightened.

"Till then ... I think we should browse on the internet for legends of mermaids touching snow or something like that , maybe will find something ." said Emma. Bella and Cleo nodded in agreement .

* * *

After two hours of searching .

"Pff... I have nothing ." Cleo sighed and took off her reading glasses .

"Damn it ! What now ?!" asked Bella.

"I don't know, I guess we'll go and look for her." answered Cleo.

"Perfect timing , it stopped snowing." announced Emma.

"Ok, then lets go ." said Bella calmly. They got dressed and when they opened the door of the apartment they bumped into Rikki.

"Oh my god ! Where the hell have you been ?!" Cleo asked angrily and hugged her.

"Here and there . But I had a horrible time. It was constantly snowing. So I had to stay with Adam."

"Wow ,wait a second you touched the snow ?" asked Bella frightened. At the same time all three took a step back.

"And ... and ... What happened ? Did you feel weird or something?" asked Cleo nervously.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm fine ! Don't you see?"

"Well, you do look fine ." admitted Bella that has calmed down.

Emma shook her head in agreement and turned to Cleo . "Obviously, snow don't affect us."

"We don't know yet for sure... Maybe it does." said Cleo as calmly as she could. "I mean what if Rikki turns into ,god knows what, tomorrow?"

"I don't think that that is likely to happen. " announced Rikki that didn't care about the stupid, as she considers it, snow.

"I don't think so either. I mean nothing happened to her so far, so nothing will happen to her later."

"Whatever... If something happens , don't tell me that I didn't warn you." announced Cleo that wasn't at all convinced that nothing would happen.

"Hey wait..." Emma stepped in front of her.

"Bella and Rikki maybe are right. You told me that you found nothing on the internet . Right ?"

"So what?" asked impatient Cleo.

"Maybe that means that nothing happens... If it was dangerous or something , we would find a myth that would warn us."

"Ok." said abruptly Cleo still disagreeing. However she didn't forgot that she found no myth, no story, no warning. "Just make me a favor don't leave the house when it's snowing ."

* * *

7 o'clock in the afternoon.

"When are you going to talk to us Cleo?! You can't be angry for ever !" yelled Rikki.

"We'll see about that." answered sharply and left the living room. She locked herself in the kitchen and called Adam. "Lets see if Adam noticed anything weird about you."

"Yes." answered immediately Adam.

"Hey Adam, it's Cleo. I just wondered if..."

"Oh hello Cleo ! Where have you been ?"

"Eh you know , classes and a problem occurred with..."

"Vodka? Serkova? Ok, got it! "

"Adam did you hear me ?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Cleo, but I have many costumers to serve... Could you repeat it?"

"Sure... I said that a problem occurred and I really need to talk to you. So..."

"Na zdrowie !" yelled everyone .

"Adam ?! Are you there ?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm here. It's noisy here and I can't hear you , so what was you saying ? "

"Damn you Adam ! Go out now ! Go somewhere silent . Now !"

"Ok... ok, just hold on a second ."

Cleo sighed and after 5 minutes asked again. "Adam ?"

"Ok , can you hear me now ?"

"Yes, I just want to tell you that I am worried about Rikki."

"Oh... Why?"

"I can't really tell you . But did she look fine this morning?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Did she or not?"

"I told you that I have not idea... I haven't seen her either."

"What ?! Are you shitting me ?"

"No, seriously. Why?"

"Oh shit ! She told us that she was with you this morning when..."

"When what?"

"Nothing, nothing , never mind . Thanks."

"Wait Cleo. Why are you so angry ? It's no big deal."

"Oh it is ! You just don't get it ."

"Get what ?"

"Eh... nothing ."

"What is happening ? Why can't you tell me ?"

"I will someday, maybe , probably , I'll see."

"Ok..."

"Ok, then see you, thank you Adam . You've been very helpful."

"Any time . Ok bye ."

"Yeah, bye." She hang up the phone and sat silent and confused.

After fifteen minutes, someone knocked on the door. "Hey Cleo? Is that you? I need you."

"What ?! " asked Cleo that almost hit her head on the wall from the sudden knock. When she realised where she was, she opened the door and saw Emma .

"I think we have a problem ."

"Why what happened ?"

"Rikki was furious with you I guess and took off."

"So what ? You agreed with her that nothing happens when touching the snow."

"I'm not sure... " admitted Emma. "I didn't finish, Bella followed her so she don't do anything stupid."

"And?"

"It's snowing !"

"Pff , don't worry Emma , I believe that they're gonna be back soon."

"And I can't reach them on their phones . Say something ! Why don't you say something?"

"Because I am angry with Rikki because she lied."

"Lied ? When ?"

"Do you remember when she said that she was with Adam in the morning ?"

"Yes."

"She wasn't ."

"And how do you know ?"

"I called him and he didn't see Rikki this morning ."

"What if he lied ?"

"He didn't. I am sure."

"Hmmm but that means nothing . Maybe she went for a walk."

"And why she said she was with Adam and didn't say she was alone ?"

"I don't know Cleo ! What do we do now ?"

"We sit and wait."

"And if they don't come back ?"

"Then we'll know that something went wrong."

They sat by the television and waited and waited and waited till they fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi guys ! Well, I got a review that said that I put too many swears . I didn't realise it, sorry.**_

17th December

Cleo and Emma fall asleep on the sofa yesterday waiting Emma and Rikki to come back. Their sleep was full of worry and nervousness. Emma had a nightmare that she was all on her own and was lost at the woods . Her friends had just died. Only Cleo had survived but Emma couldn't find her. She was so depressed that see turned to drugs . She suddenly woke up covered with wet and shook Cleo with all the power she had .

"Cleo !" Emma yelled and started crying.

"What ?! What happened?!" she asked shocked and turned to look at Emma . "Oh my god are you ok ? You're all covered with wet."

"Woods... you lost... dead... drugs..." said Emma confused and full of insanity. Cleo didn't know what to do . It was the first time she saw Emma in this condition . She just pulled her and hugged her strongly .

"Cleo you're alive !" said Emma and cried even more.

"I'm right here Emma . Everything is going to be fine."

"That's a lie ! Everyone were telling me the same and things didn't get better ! You are all liars !" Emma screamed furious and pushed her . "Leave me alone !" said and left the room.

"Emma ?" she asked her breathless. Emma didn't even notice what she said . She just heard her mutter something which made her even more furious and throw herself on her bed .

Cleo froze. She couldn't move . She just sat there looking at the gap . She didn't know what to think. Emma had confused her so badly that she couldn't concentrate on anything . She had no idea what happened . She was lost. She couldn't deduce why she acted like that . She couldn't even hear the girls knocking on the door .

When Cleo realised that someone was knocking on the apartment's door she walk slowly towards the door. She opened the door and saw no one . She stood there looking in front of her when something pulled her attention. She looked down and saw Rikki and Emma . At first , she didn't realise who they were. Their hair were wet . Cleo that was still shocked didn't realise that they had their human form and their hair wet . She didn't wondered how could that be possible . Rikki and Bella that had waited for 15 minutes before Cleo answered the door, realised that someone was staring at them and saw Cleo. They said nothing. They just stood up and went inside . Cleo, Bella and Rikki sat speechless on the sofa . All three were looking weird . Bella's and Rikki's eyes had this strange sparkle . Of course Cleo didn't notice . She was strange her self . She wasn't used at screams like that and she was so surprised that couldn't think clearly .

"Rikki !" yelled Cleo and hit her. Rikki didn't react . Cleo made a face and turned to Bella ."Hey ! Bella? Are you there ? " she asked her with a smile now and tickled her . Bella sat still with any sign of laughing. Cleo raised her eyebrows . Bella couldn't stop laughing when she tickled her .

"Girls ? Don't play with me ! That's enough now ! It's not funny ..." she told them and smiled . However she quickly hid her smile and said "Girls ! I start worrying now ."

At that moment Emma went in the room . Her anger was over and her depression had come back. She noticed Rikki , Emma and Cleo sitting on the sofa . She could only see their back , so she approached them .

"Oh Emma thanks god... You're alright ?" asked Cleo concerned . Emma nodded saying yes and looked at Rikki and Bella . Their hair were no dry and the sparkle had disappeared from their eyes .

"I don't know what happened to them . They look hypnotised ." announced Cleo.

"Did you touch them ? Or talked to them ?"

"Yes... They don't react . No need." answered Cleo looking at Emma that stretched her hand towards Bella.

Emma fondled Bella and Rikki at their arms . They immediately looked at each other and turned towards Emma and Cleo. Both stood up and looked for a second confused.

"Oh hey ! " exclaimed Bella.

"What's up ?" asked Rikki.

"What's up ?! That's all you have to say ?!" asked Cleo feeling her anger grow. She stood up. So did Emma.

"Where the hell have you been ?! We waited for you till, I don't know... 3 o'clock!" said Emma feeling still depressed .

Bella opened her mouth but nothing sounded . She looked at Rikki and announced "We just wanted to scare you !" smiled .

"Ha ha ha very funny !" ridiculed them Emma.

"Well you made it !" admitted Cleo.

"Sorry ... But you acted so paranoid about the snow . And we just wanted to scare you ." said Rikki trying to sound innocent .

"Oh I see. We acted paranoid ? You acted like that a few minutes before!" said Cleo looking from one to another waiting for explanations .

"Why are you looking at us like that ? I already told you we wanted to scare you, that's why we looked so ... eh... weird." announced Rikki.

"Really? And why when I tickled Bella she didn't laugh ?" asked Cleo .

"Ehm... I ... Rikki learned me how to stop myself from laughing ."

"Oh... nice Rikki. Then show us how you did it Bella." said Emma and stretched her hand to tickle Bella.

Bella immediately took a step back and smiled . "I won't do it now... I'm not ready ."

"Ok then when you're ready tell us."

"You see Emma , I won't do it because you'll see what I do and then you'll find a way to make me laugh again."

"Hmmm nice story Bella , but if there was a trick , I would notice it when I tickled you. " Cleo narrowed her eyes.

"Pff... stop Cleo, ok? Nothing happened ."

"Yeah, but ..." Cleo didn't finish because the phone interrupted her . Rikki answered her phone .

"Yes?"

"Where the heck are you ? It's 10 o'clock." asked Adam with a little bit of anger in his voice .

"What are you talking about? I'm at my house ?"

"Well you shouldn't !"

"What you mean I shouldn't ?"

"I mean that today is your first day at work and you're late !"

"Oh... sorry Adam . I'll be right there ."

"Ok... just hurry up."

She hang up the phone . She was revealed that she would go to work . Not only because she likes serving but also because she was sick of Cleo's preaching. She herself had NO idea what happened last night . The last thing she remembers was that she took off from the house because she was angry with Cleo again. That's all she remembered. She really didn't care so much as Bella about what had happened . Bella was astonished . She didn't know what to deduce . She was trying to calm down so that she could think calmly .

"Well... I have to run ." announced Rikki and smiled . "I'm late !"

"But I didn't finish ." said Cleo who had calmed down .

"You never end Cleo. You know that . See ya ! If you're in a mood, you can come ."

"Maybe later ." said Emma that had started thinking about Jonathan the minute Rikki said Adam's name .

"Hey Rikki ! Be carefull if it starts to snow step into a shop. Don't worry if Adam fires you for not going. The priority is to prevent what happened yesterday from happening again .Ok? You don't need to work there you know." advised Cleo.

"I know but I want to ." Rikki smiled and left the apartment.

Cleo went to do a shower to relax and Emma was left looking at Bella wondering.

After a minute Bella asked thoughtful. "Where is Will?"

"You forgot ? He went to see his grandma on a village nearby."

"Oh... really ? I didn't know he had relatives here . "

"Well, he does . Didn't he say that to you?"

"Probably. I just forgot ... And when did he leave ?"

"On the 15th."

"Oh no. He missed the snow ?"

"Hmm, no, I don't think so. It has been snowing all over Poland ."

"I see. Do we know when he's coming back ?"

"You remember nothing , don't you ?"

Bella stared on the floor. "Yes but..."

"But what ?"

"Nothing... So when is he coming back ?"

"I think tomorrow or in two days . He didn't say exactly when. "

"What exactly did he say ?" asked Bella impatient . She wanted to tell Will about yesterday . She considered him to be the only one you didn't judge her .

"He said soon . OK?"

"Yep... thanks Emma ." she said made a fake smile . She turned around and headed to her room . She pulled out her phone from her pocket and unlocked it . She called Will .

"Hey love. What's up?

"We need to talk." answered firmly Bella.

"Is it serious ?"

Yes... When are you coming back ?"

"Pff... I don't know ... "

"Can you now ?"

"Now, now ?"

"Yeah now ."

"Eh... Ok. I'll try to be there as soon as I can ."

"Ok then see ya."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Don't worry . We're going to be fine."

"You yes . Me? Maybe ."

"What do you mean ?"

"Me and Rikki touch the snow ."

"Oh ! Really? Are you ok ?"

"I feel ok now . But I don't know ."

"Ok , ok. Eh... I'm coming ."

"Ok. "

"Bye."

"Will?"

"Yes?"

"I love you ."

"Me too. Just don't touch the snow again and please , please don't cry. Promise?"

"Promise."

"Bye ."

"Bye."

_**Well ?! You see? I managed to write one whole chapter in one day ! Yuppie ! **_

_**I have a question for you guys . :**_

_**1 What do you think that happened yesterday ?**_

_**2 How do you believe Emma's past was like ?**_


End file.
